Sticky Situation
by BashfulCupcake
Summary: It's an extremely hot day in Hotland, and it's on this very hot day you find yourself with Sans eating some cool refreshing nice cream. Unfortunately for you, things get even hotter when Sans begins to tease you. What'll you do when you're bombarded with sansational tongue licking, sticky puns and a teasing skeleton?
_**Hey guys, my names BashfulCupake and I'm so sorry I suck at summaries QAQ**_
 _ **Anyway please be kind to me this is my first fanfic I've ever posted before :) It's just a quick one shot I wrote up one night...it may get another chapter depending on ya'lls opinions so be sure to read & comment! Anyway I don't own Undertale or the great character Sans tho I certainly wish I did ; v ; Comments are appreciate and loved, Enjoy 3**_

It had been a few weeks since you'd fallen to the Underworld and with each passing day you found yourself growing more attached to the monsters trapped here. Especially a certain pun loving skeleton. Each day spent with Sans made you happy but, you were also feeling…different around the skeleton. Somehow his puns and his bony fingers had gotten under your skin, the skeleton basically had you by the soul without even knowing it! And with each passing day you were growing continuously frustrated at the lack of development in your relationship with the short skeleton. He'd been teasing you left and right! It was like he knew you had a stupid crush on him and he just thought it was the biggest joke he could pull on ya. One particularly hot day in Hotland you found yourself realizing you'd had **enough** of Sans' teasing. _He has to be doing this on purpose, bastard..._ you venomously thought as you stared at Sans, your body quivering slightly as you watched his electric blue tongue peek out between his sharp canines, it was releasing a light glow illuminating San's face. You felt your face growing hotter at the sight of his conjured tongue, at the moment it was lightly licking San's quickly melting nice cream. He was eating it so enthusiastically, his eye sockets closed, _how could they even close_ you pondered curiously, expression peaceful. Shaking your head you quickly refocused your attention to your own nice cream having felt it's sticky cream slowly dribbling onto your hand. Embarrassed, you quickly began to devour your nice cream intent on finishing it before it became a pool of sweet cream in your hand.

With your attention fully focused on the tasty treat you didn't notice the sly grin Sans held as he opened one of his eye sockets, a white pupil held fast to you taking in your rosy cheeks and flustered expression. He chuckled lowly finding your hurried pace adorable, "Slow the **fudge** down Pal you're going out of **con(e)trol**." You wanted to groan at his pun, _God doesn't he know what his voice does to me? How_ _can he be so oblivious?! Jesus Sans stop it please!_ You lamented in silence as you shook your head at Sans terrible pun a light giggle bubbling forth as you turned slightly to Sans with a playful shrug of your shoulders, "What? It's **Hot** in Hotland don't ya know?" Your reply seemed to just add to Sans' already wide grin, hell you were sure it grew even wider, his eyes seeming to glint with wicked glee as he replied with his husky voice, "Yeah you'd know about hot sweetheart after all You put the ' **hot** ' in hot fudge sundae." Your face instantly flushed turning a bright rosy red, your eyes widening at this unexpected flirtation from the stout skeleton beside you. Sputtering you tried to come up with a witty reply, groaning in defeat when your words slip from you, it was too late for a snappy comeback. "That was terrible Sans!" you whined out as you hear his deep chuckles, indicating he was happy with you making a buffoon of yourself.

As you listened to his deep hearted laughter a sly idea popped into your head causing you to grin playfully as you scooted closer to Sans, your knee now touching the skeleton's. You're nice cream had long since melted, your hand feeling slightly sticky with it's sweet cream. You waited patiently until San's laughter had subsided wanting his full attention. Once Sans was done laughing he looked at you curiously, wondering when you'd gotten so close to him, his cheekbones turning slightly blue at your expression. _Why are they looking at me like that...SHIT did I fuck up with that pun? Fuck I hope I didn't fuck this up, please don't hate me kid..._ he nervously wondered, sweat slightly trickling down his skull as his eye sockets dropped due to his sudden panic. Licking your lips lightly you gently spoke, your voice low and carnal, "It must be hot in here 'cuz you're literally making me **melt** Sans good thing I'm so **sweet** huh? Here **taste**!" You raise your sticky left hand up to Sans' tinged blue face watching him challengingly knowing you've beaten him in terms of embarrassment. _There was not way he would li-._ "S-Sans!" you gasped softly in shock as your hand was jerked forward, Sans' left eye flashing deep indigo dangerously his gaze intense as he opened his mouth letting that bright tongue of his lather your hand in attention. Slowly, his tongue wrapped itself around each small finger before swirling to your sensitive palm. After Sans had throughly licked your palm he began to suck on your index finger lewdly his normally white pupils gone in their place was a bright blue flame. Your eyes were locked, you couldn't move under Sans' intense gaze all you could do was gasp and mewl slightly your fingers curling slightly at the strange sensation of Sans' tongue. You were pleasantly surprised at the tongue's warmth considering it was magic…tho you supposed you shouldn't assume to know how magic works since you had none. After a few more moments that seemed to trickle on forever Sans bony fingers released their iron grip on your wrist after he'd lightly bite the palm of your hand teasingly.

Breathing heavily you couldn't even bother moving right now, not with your heart threatening to burst forth from your chest. You were throughly embarrassed, your left hand now sticky for a whole other reason as well as slightly tinged blue thanks to Sans' saliva. He was looking at you with a lazy grin enjoying this flustered side of you, your skin had tasted sweet but, still distinctly you. He wondered, feeling nervous at your silence, if he'd overstep your boundaries. Though he contemplated, you did bring that on yourself, you'd practically asked him to, who was he to deny you?

After a few more deep breaths you broke through the Sans' induced haze, your expression altering into one filled with determination. Grabbing Sans' white turtleneck, seriously how was he not burning up, you pull him forward sharply. Lips meet teeth in a harsh bump, it hurts slightly but, you press forward! As you gently hold onto Sans' shirt you pepper his teeth with soft kisses moving closer to him, needing to touch him. You gasped slightly in shock as you felt yourself being lifted up slightly only to be set down on Sans' lap, his hipbones lightly pressing into your thighs. It felt strange but, not bad. If anything you begin to feel even better as you felt the strong hold Sans has on your waist, his phalanges spread wide to grip your hips securely holding you to him, his voice like honey as he groaned your name. Startled by the sound of your name you pulled back from Sans a light squeak escaping your parted lips due to Sans' intense gaze. His dark eyes were locked onto yours, his grin predatory and teasing, his expression one of interest and curiosity. You couldn't take the way he was looking out you, you had to get away from him! "I-I'm s-s-sorry!" you stutter out quickly, your face feeling like it's practically on fire. You feel Sans' chuckle vibrate against your body, you needed to get out of here and fast! Pushing away from the skeleton boy, he releases you easily obviously amused by this development, you stand sparing him one more glance before loudly stating, "I-I'm going to th-throw my trash a-a-away!" with that said you sprint away, a nice cream wrapper tightly gripped in your hand. Sans watches you go in amusement, his face a deep blue but, that was okay you had shocked him after all. _Damn kid, it must be hot in here 'cuz you're making me melt for you_ he thought as he raced after you intent on repaying you for your teasing.


End file.
